With the rise of the Internet of Things (JOT), more and more attentions have been paid to a function of supporting Machine Type Communication (MTC) in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. An MTC device (MTCT terminal) may have a part of Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication characteristics, e.g., low mobility, small transmission data volume, being insensitive to communication time delay, and extremely low power consumption. In order to reduce the cost of the MTCT User Equipment (UE), a new type of UE has been defined, so as to merely support a radio frequency bandwidth of 1.4 MHz for both uplink and downlink transmission.
In a conventional network, for the UE operating at some scenarios, e.g., in the basement, in a shopping mall or at a corner of a building, serious attenuation may occur for a wireless signal since the wireless signal is shielded seriously, and at this time the UE cannot be communicate with the network due to serious signal attenuation. In these scenarios, the provision of in-depth coverage of the network may remarkably increase the cost of networking. In order to achieve the coverage enhancement, as a feasible method, a repetition transmission technique or the like may be adopted for a channel. For example, UCI repetition may be transmitted so as to enhance the coverage.
The UCI includes ACKnowledgement/Non-ACKnowledgement (ACK/NACK), Channel State Information (CSI) and Scheduling Request (SR).
An ACK/NACK transmission subframe is determined in accordance with a feedback sequence, and an SR transmission subframe is a pre-configured periodic subframe. Hence, during transmitting the data to enhance the coverage, in a time period where one kind of the UCI repetition is transmitted, another kind of UCI repetition may be transmitted at a certain time point, i.e., collision may occur for the two kinds of UCI.
Currently, there is no effective scheme to prevent the collision of the ACK/NACK with the SR during the repetition transmission.